Battle to protect the Key
The Battle to protect the Key was a running battle to protect the Key from Glory and the Knights of Byzantium. Prelude After months of chasing down the Key, Glory finally learns from an insane Tara Maclay that it is Dawn Summers. Before she can catch up to Dawn and Buffy, Glory is hit by a truck and forced to turn back into her mortal form of Ben Wilkinson, allowing them to get away. Losing hope with everything that is happening, Buffy decides to go on the run, taking her friends and Spike with her. Spike procures a Winnebago and they leave Sunnydale behind. At the same time, the Knights of Byzantium check Orlando out of the hospital and realize Dawn is the Key from Orlando's insane ramblings. With this new knowledge, they go after Buffy and her friends. Escape in a Winnebago As Buffy and her friends escape in Spike's Winnebago, they come under attack by the Knights. The Knights start their attack by shooting arrows into the Winnebago, but they don't hit anyone while Giles tries to run them off the road. When the arrows fail, one of the Knights climbs on top of the Winnebago and starts stabbing into it with his sword, nearly impaling Buffy in the head before Spike catches the sword, injuring his hands. To stop the Knight, Buffy climbs onto the roof through a hatch in the cabin to battle him personally. While the Knight manages to knock Buffy onto the side of the Winnebago for a minute, she eventually manages to climb back up and knock him off the ground. Another Knight tries to get at Dawn through the side windows, but Anya takes him out with several hits from a frying pan. On the roof, Buffy faces two more Knights and eventually manages to knock them off, using one of their axes to kill another Knight before he can climb onto the roof. While the Knights back off the direct attack at that point, one gets in front of the Winnebago on horseback and throws a spear, seriously wounding Giles and causing the Winnebago to crash. Gas Station Siege Buffy and her friends survive the crash and quickly make their way to a nearby abandoned gas station. As the group tries to decide what to do, they come under attack from the Knights once more. The Knights open by shooting flaming arrows into the building then start attacking the boarded up doors and windows with axes while Buffy and Spike try to block the entrances. A Knight manages to enter, but is knocked out by Buffy and dragged outside by Xander. General Gregor manages to get in also, but is knocked out by Buffy and taken prisoner before he can harm Dawn. At that point, Willow manages to erect a barrier, knocking all the Knights back from the gas station and keeping them out. However, Dante Chavalier takes command and has the Knights clerics work on taking down Willow's barrier, starting a siege. Buffy interrogates Gregor and demands he tell his men to stand down, however, he refuses as he feels the Key is too dangerous to be allowed to exist, no matter what form it is in. At that moment, the victims of Glory start sensing that it is time to use the Key and go to meet her. Orlando and Tara are both affected and Dante mercy kills his friend to keep Glory from getting her hands on him. As Giles' condition worsens, Buffy and Xander convince the Knights to allow Ben to come to treat Giles, using the fact that they have Gregor as their captive to convince them despite their anger over the Knights who lost their lives in the battle. Ben comes and is able to stabilize Giles, but he is badly injured and needs to get to a hospital. At the same time, Spike discusses with Xander making a run for it, but Buffy refuses. After they leave the room, she questions Gregor about Glory who agrees to tell her what he knows. Gregor explains that Glory ruled a hell dimension with two other hellgods before she became too powerful and dangerous even for them and they cast her out. On Earth, Glory was bound within the body of an unknown man to live a mortal life and eventually die, but proved too powerful to be contained and eventually broke free for periods before her energy ran out and the man regained control. Gregor explains that to kill the man would kill the god, but no one knows who the man is. At Dawn's request, Gregor also explains the history of the Key: it is something nearly as old as Glory herself the origin of which is unknown. The Order of Dagon hoped to use the Key for good but failed and transformed it into Dawn to protect it. Gregor explains that Glory's plan is to use the Key to open the portal to her home dimension and return there to rule, but that doing so will break down the barriers between all dimensions and cause the end of everything. Failing to convince Buffy to kill Dawn with his story, Gregor attempts to convince Ben as the outsider, telling him that killing Dawn will break Glory's will and she will fade away, but Ben chooses not to do it. Glory's Appearance As Ben gives Giles an injection, he realizes that Glory is about to regain control and begs to be let out. Before they can, Glory gains control of her and Ben's body and quickly kills General Gregor. Glory easily defeats everyone who tries to stop her, grabs Dawn and rushes out. While the barrier blocks her for a moment, Glory is able to punch a hole through it with ease and get out before it closes, blocking Buffy from following her. Glory slaughters the Knights of Byzantium and escapes with Dawn, having finally gotten what she wanted. Aftermath Buffy and her friends use Ben's car to get back to civilization and Giles recovers at the hospital, but Dawn's abduction proves too much for Buffy and she drops into a catatonic state before Willow eventually pulls her out. Dawn is later rescued and Glory's plan averted during the Battle of the Tower. fr:Bataille pour protéger la Clef Category:Battles